


reach the point of no return

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Chris was a simple man. He didn’t really need much to be happy. And if he were to list his favorite things in the world the list would be something along the lines of getting two free days in a row, managing to get his job done without hiccups for once, eating a good meal, having a long hot shower on a cold day… and yeah, of course, having Leon in his bed –theirbed – eager and willing, shoulders pressed into the mattress and ass up in the air. This might actually top the list, come to think of it.--Or the one wherein Chris dropsthe question, but his timing is kind of questionable.





	reach the point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my birthday today and this is my present for myself. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME \o/

Chris was a simple man. He didn’t really need much to be happy. And if he were to list his favorite things in the world the list would be something along the lines of getting two free days in a row, managing to get his job done without hiccups for once, eating a good meal, having a long hot shower on a cold day…

…and yeah, of course, having Leon in his bed – _their_ bed – eager and willing, shoulders pressed into the mattress and ass up in the air. This might actually top the list, come to think of it. 

Experimentally Chris moved his fingers, the two he had knuckle deep inside of Leon, and was immediately rewarded with a low, guttural sound that tore its way from Leon’s throat. There was already a sheen of sweat glistening on Leon’s skin, the flush spreading down from his cheeks to his neck and shoulders. He had promised to stay still and let Chris do what he wanted, and at least thus far had obediently stuck to that promise.

Yeah this definitely topped the list.

It wouldn’t have been even possible for Chris to hold back, not if they hadn’t shared a long, hot shower together just a couple of hours ago, getting the worst edge off after the week they’d had. They had barely seen each other all week, and had to make do with hasty phone calls and a copious amount of texting. One would’ve never thought they lived together, knowing the scarce minutes they’d actually spent with one another lately. 

Yet another reason why Chris was determined to make this last, wanted to make the most of the time and the opportunity. He mouthed along the line of Leon’s spine, scraping his teeth over soft skin, and when he twisted his lubricated fingers at the same time he earned a full-body shudder from Leon. One he immediately aimed for again, successfully.

It was rewarding to watch how Leon was slowly coming undone, unraveling in a way he rarely did. His breathing was growing more and more ragged, the little shivers running through him at shorter intervals, every sign speaking of how close to the edge he was inching already from being fucked with two thick fingers. 

No matter how fogged up Leon’s mind was with sheer pleasure, he was still trying to keep his composure, something that Chris was determined to change, as hot as he did find the willpower the other man exhibited. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous,” he muttered lowly, not even meant to be heard. Slowly he pulled his fingers back, ignoring the way Leon whimpered at the loss of friction, even though the sound shot straight into his crotch, making him go from _definitely interested_ to rock solid in a second. 

Chris’ calloused fingers felt almost rough against Leon’s inner thighs, as he urged him to spread his legs a little further. “Why don’t you show me just how much you want it?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice, his fingers still drawing slow patterns onto Leon’s thighs, the light touches earning him a continuous stream of shivers.

The position wasn’t exactly the most comfortable one, the muscles in Leon’s thighs straining as he complied, shifting his knees. “What? This not enough?” he croaked, voice unsteady and raspy, “Why don’t _you_ kiss my ass.” He didn’t manage to look even half as intimidating as he was probably aiming to. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated, and he already looked ravaged. Didn’t mean that couldn’t be improved on, though.

Chris only chuckled at the words, pressing his thumbs into the flesh of Leon’s ass-cheeks to spread them further. “Sure,” he said casually, smirking before he leaned down and did exactly as he’d been told. It was a filthy open-mouthed kiss, generous with saliva, and the reaction it elicited was _priceless_.

Leon’s entire body jerked in surprise, and had it not been for Chris’ grip on his hips he wouldn’t have managed to hold the position he was in. As soon as his brain caught up on what was happening, he pushed right back, though, an incoherent string of profanities falling from his lips as it just felt so _goddamn amazing_. There were no coherent sentiments there, just all of the colorful curses that dropped into his mind.

Thankfully Chris had no intentions to stop. He had used so much lube before that he could taste it, as he dragged his tongue over Leon’s hole again, but he had been prepared and made his choices accordingly. Every reaction he gained from Leon not only urged him on, but made the need flare up inside him too, and it took all of his self control to hold back and not just fuck Leon into the mattress right then and there.

Eventually he pulled back a little, catching his breath. “You’re so fucking _hot_ ,” Chris practically exhaled, voice barely audible even in the silence that surrounded them. He dipped his tongue down, causing Leon to cry out and tense again, so forcefully that one could see his every muscle quivering with the effort. 

Chris loved this. All of this. How he could render Leon into a shivering, begging mess, just for him to witness. Not only that, but it also spoke of the level of trust they had built along the years. Chris knew better than to take this for granted, that he was allowed to have and to handle Leon as he pleased. It wasn’t a privilege that was easily gained.

So, logically, he used the freedom he’d been given to try to get Leon into an as incoherent mess as he possibly could. To rid him of every little bit of the composure he had tried so hard to maintain. He pressed his fingers into the flesh of Leon’s ass to spread him open again, mirroring his earlier actions. Now he took his time, just teasing the rim with his tongue, before forcing past the resistance. Leon cursed loudly, his body jerking a little as he simply could not hold still. 

Excited by the reactions Chris focused on tongue-fucking the other man, ignoring his own aching hard-on like a man on a mission he was determined to finish. He cherished every single guttural moan and incoherent whine that escaped Leon, loved every shudder that went through him. 

Never in his life had he wanted to make someone come undone as badly as he did with Leon. It wasn’t like he had been a selfish lover before, but it had still been a far cry from this. Eager to gain more of those reactions he pushed the tip of his thumb inside of Leon, alongside of his tongue. The breathless curse it elicited was more than enough of a reward. What the hell, Chris thought, how in the world had he managed to score someone like Leon?

Suddenly the thought of that made something else than lust flare up inside of Chris. He was so full of _emotions_ that he lost whatever little brain-to-mouth-filter he had, pulling back only enough to blurt out a breathless “will you marry me?”

Leon froze, shifting so that he could prop himself up on one elbow and look over his shoulder. “Did you _seriously_ just propose with your tongue up my ass?” He was so out of breath that his voice cracked not once, not twice, but three times during the sentence. Why was that really fucking hot, too? Unfair, Chris thought, that _everything_ about Leon was practically mouth-watering. 

Chris moved upwards, leaving a trail of small, hot kisses in the small of Leon’s back, up his spine and to his shoulder blade. “Yes.” He hadn’t really planned this, nor thought it through before speaking his mind, but now that he had said the words he had no intention in taking them back. It felt right, and he was going to stand by that. “But you shouldn’t answer a question with another.”

By that point he had made his way up Leon’s back all the way to his neck, and he planted one last kiss there. Then he hooked his chin on Leon’s shoulder, their faces so close their noses were touching. “Will you?” he asked again, ghosting his lips over Leon’s, teasing him with the promise of a kiss that never followed. 

Leon huffed, the disbelieving expression melting into a smile. “You’re such an idiot,” he said, but the tone of his voice was so infinitely gentle that it wasn’t really an insult. He pulled back a little bit so that he could look at Chris without getting completely cross-eyed, and held his gaze with his own. “Yes.”

“ _Sweet_.” Chris grinned. His heart was beating like a drum, feeling way too large for his chest, and he couldn’t have found the right words to describe it even if he’d tried. So instead he decided to get this show on the road. Easily he found the bottle of lube he had dropped onto the mattress earlier, and he had enough practice to be able to blindly squirt a generous amount of its contents onto his fingers. 

Leon already started to laugh at the response, but laughter turned into a strangled, low moan as suddenly there were fingers sliding into him, going straight for gold. He let his shoulders drop back on the mattress, even turned his head to press his face against it. They’d been together long enough to know all the things the other enjoyed, all the dirty little tricks to reduce them to a shivering mess.

And that knowledge was exactly what Chris shamelessly used to his advantage. He fucked Leon with his fingers until the man was pushing back against every thrust, making incoherent noises in the back of his throat. He was probably trying to say something, most likely threaten Chris with bodily harm if he didn’t get a move-on. But thankfully it was more just random words instead of cohesive instructions, and Chris could happily ignore it.

“You know what,” Leon gasped out after a while, peering at the older man from over his shoulder. “I’m taking it back. You’re not being good husband material right now, leaving me hanging.” It was a wonder he managed to get the words out coherently enough to be understood, with the way he was breathing so raggedly. His entire being was coiled so tight, full-body shudders wracking through him every time Chris struck his prostate with well-practiced ease.

“Am I not?” Chris asked, feigning innocence. “I think I’m being _excellent_ husband material.” Truth to be told his own self-control was teetering on the edge already, hanging by a thread, and he took this as a good enough excuse to take what he needed. Fucking _finally_. He pulled his fingers back, instead grabbing Leon’s hips to pull them higher, positioning him just right. He only dared to give himself two slow strokes to lube up his cock, knowing that anything more might just mean it’d be over before it started. 

“Just stop talking and fuck me already,” Leon forced out through gritted teeth, more and more impatient by the second. That wasn’t exactly anything new, he had always been demanding and vocal about what he wanted.

Obediently, Chris did shut up. He lined himself up and slowly, torturously pushed in. It took all of his self-control not to let himself go right then and there, but somehow he managed to hold back and distance himself from the intensity of the sensations enough to delay the inevitable. 

Leon was holding his breath, entirely focused on the feeling of being stretched, filled so intimately, just the way he wanted it. He bunched the sheets into his fists, holding on knuckles white, as if his life depended on it. His entire world narrowed down to this, to the two of them, to the pleasure that was pulsing through him in tandem with his heartbeats. 

The way Leon’s back was arched was alone a thing of art, if one asked Chris, and admiringly he ran his palms down from Leon’s hips to his shoulder blades. He loved the way he could clearly feel the man holding himself back, every muscle tense as he kept still and just took what he was given. 

Chris stopped for a moment when he bottomed out, his hips flush against Leon’s ass. A part of him wanted to tease, still, wanted to prolong the moment and push their limits. Yet he knew that he was already way too far gone himself, not to even mention Leon, who was already getting frustrated enough to squirm in his place, attempting to push back. 

Deciding to give them both what they wanted Chris pulled back only to snap his hips forward again, setting up a quick, almost punishing pace as he fucked into Leon. He grabbed Leon’s hips tight to keep him in place, aiming to finally finish this. The only sounds in the room were their harsh breaths and the sound of skin slapping on skin, interrupted by the occasional grunt and a groan.

Leon was the one who tipped over the edge first, a strangled cry escaping his throat as he came so hard his entire body seized with it, the sheet tearing in his grip. He buried his face into the mattress again, in a desperate attempt to hide the sounds he couldn’t stop making, as Chris fucked him through his orgasm. Not that it took much longer before Chris followed, cursing out loud as his climax washed over him intense enough to make friggin’ _fireworks_ explode in his line of vision, and he emptied himself inside Leon. 

After taking a minute to breathe Chris rolled off Leon, collapsing on the bed next to him. As if on autopilot he reached out and pulled Leon against himself, back to chest, and for a good while they both focused on breathing, lying there in a heap of hot skin and sweaty limbs. As soon as some of his brain functions returned to him Leon stretched his legs a little, cramped from the position he’d maintained for so long. It was about time he restored proper bloodflow.

“I’ve got to hand it to you,” Leon laughed as his breathing was getting more regular, and turned his head to grin at Chris, “you still have it in you to surprise me sometimes. That was fucking _incredible_.” 

Chris took that as a compliment, smirking as he tangled his fingers into Leon’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss that remained surprisingly chaste and slow. “Did you mean it?” he asked after a while, a trace of concern tinged into his voice clearly indicating what he was referring to. Lazily he was drawing patterns on the skin on Leon’s side with his fingertips, reveling in the fact that he _could_ do that, was allowed to. That would never cease to blow his mind.

“I did,” Leon replied simply, relaxing into the embrace. No matter how sweaty and sticky they were, Leon loved how Chris was always so handsy, as if he couldn’t stop himself from touching if he tried, and that was easily Leon’s favorite thing at moments like this. At _any_ moments, really, as he had grown seriously fond of the casual touches. He was already halfway on his way to falling asleep, when Chris pulled him back awake by addressing him.

“So. If anyone asks how I proposed…” he drawled, not really getting any further than that before he was interrupted.

“I’m telling them.” Leon smirked, enjoying the way Chris’ eyes widened. 

“ _No_ you’re _not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> at _every. single._ social gathering from then on:  
> “oh you two got engaged? congrats!”  
> “thanks! you wanna know how he proposed? there’s a _romantic_ story to that!”  
> “ _leon_ …”
> 
> and like ten years down the lane:  
> “you and your husband are so cute! how did you meet?”  
> “through work, a boring story. but wanna know how he proposed?”  
> “leON!”
> 
> ehehe


End file.
